Technology advancements allow users to gain access to an increasingly large amount of measurement data obtained from many diverse sources. While this data is extremely useful, the large amount of information available also presents challenges. For example, it may be difficult for users to quickly review, diagnose, and make informed decisions when presented with all of the available data.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.